Romeo and Juliet: Final Fantasy Style
by lauraconsa
Summary: Romeo and Juliet! Enthusiastic cheers not really. But still, It would be fun if it has a new twist, no? Mainly TidusxYuna. Also other Final Fantasy: VII Advent Children characters. Wrote in the anguish of sufferring from the play. RxR, please!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Two men, alike in history

In fair Spira, where we lay our scene

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny

Where untainted blood cleanse tainted hands of sin

From the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of fate-decided lover repaired their lives

The fearful passage of their strife-marked love

And the continuance of their friends' sorrow

Which, but their hardship's end, naught could remove

Is now the numerous pages of our retelling

The which if you with patient eyes attend

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend

Note: Prologue of William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. The changes, however, belongs to me.


	2. Unrest

Laura: MY FIRST FANFIC THAT I ACTUALLY TYPED OUT!! YEAH!!!

Cloud:"sweatdrop" Mallory-san! She's hyperventilating again!

Mallory: "distant voice" just knock her out and lock her in a closet. "walking in to see the action done." Ok, I've flipped the house upside down. Where is the DAMNED DISCLAIMER?

Chelsea: "runs int" I have it! "falls into trap door. The paper floated for a while and Mallory caught it"

Mallory: Sorry! That was for Kadaj! "Thrust paper at plushi cloud" Read it. "Stomps away to help Chelsea"

Cloud: Laura does not own FF:VII, X, and Advent Children.(as much as she would like to) nor William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. However she does own Sakura.

**Chapter 1: Unrest  
**

"This is the last time," Yuna whispered as she watched the stone fades into the ocean. When she can't see it anymore, she slowly walked back toward the house. As she continue to scold herself for stupidity, a voice said, "Feeling sorry for yourself again, Yuna-chan?"

"Tifa-san!" Yuna spun around so fast that she almost fell, "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," Tifa, Yuna's best friend, grinned at her apologetically, "So…who is it this time?"

"That abominable Yazoo!" Yuna exploded, not worrying about who heard her in the process, "Not just him. Every man I met is like that. Saying one thing and doing another, always contradicting themselves. Not one of them have the guts to do what they think is right."

Tifa signed, but did not reply. This is probably the umpteenth time she heard this speech. Although she have to agree with it, she still think that maybe Yuna is a little bit too naïve.

"What about you?" Tifa, startled out of her reverie, looked at Yuna, "Last time at the bliztball game, who was the person that followed you after the game?"

"Oh, him?" Tifa said off-handedly, "One of the best players. Everyone was saying how good he was and how handsome he is but unfortunately, I don't like him."

"Oh?" Yuna teased, "So Cloud-san doesn't approve?"

"It doesn't matter because I--" Tifa clamped her mouth shut, realizing what she just said. Yuna was smiling at the confirmation of what she long suspected. "Don't tell him. Please," she whispered.

"Don't worry about it," Yuna hooked her arm on Tifa's and walked toward the house again, "I'm not going to spoil the fun for him. But still, I want to see the person that you don't approve of."

"Why?"

"Why?" She took her arm out and spun around to face Tifa, "Because you never think of wrong of anyone. Everything is good and lovely in your eyes. It was always rare that you didn't like someone. And you know that I delight in anything that's unusual." After she finished, there's the usual baby pout on her face.

Tifa thought that this would be a good opportunity to get her out of her moping self. It might get her to open he eyes a little bit more about the world in the process. Besides, tomorrow is her birthday, so she might as well indulge her for once. So she nodded her head in agreement. A bright and innocent smile lit up Yuna's face and she pranced away happily after giving Tifa a huge hug. Tifa heaved a sign as she watches her talking with her father about this arrangement, "Or maybe I am just too easily persuaded."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tidus was running on the streets to meet up with his two best friends. After darting to and fro from the crowd, he climbed up on a house and started to run there instead, drawing several pairs of disapproving eyes in his direction. Ignoring them, he gracefully jumped from one building to another. While the onlookers might think that whether he is awesome acrobat or touched in the head, this is like breathing to him. After all, he is one of the best players in all of bliztball history. He tensed up as he senses two individuals caught up to him, but he relaxed immediately when he saw who they were.

"Cloud. Reno," he smiled and greeted them good morning.

"The last two times was funny," Reno complained, "but this is the third time you didn't hear us call you and we have to chase you down. What's on your mind?"

"Um…well…" Tidus looked at Cloud for help, but he is determinedly fixed his eyes somewhere else.

"Well?" Reno pressed

"It's the girl I followed right after the game ended," Tidus reluctantly confessed.

"Ohhhh…So what's her name?"

"Tifa."

That word nearly let Reno miss a step and thus falls into oblivion. He glanced at Cloud as Tidus goes on and on about Tifa. He shows no emotion whatsoever and still stubbornly stared into the sky.

"Hey," Reno whispered to Cloud to try to get his attention, "What are you--"

"We just passed up where we were suppose to stop at," Tidus interrupted, "Should we go back or--"

"You'll keep running if you value your life," Cloud whispered urgently, "when you reach the outer edge, go into the forest and stop without slowing down."

When they finally stopped, Tidus saw what made Cloud so tense. A dozen or so men surrounded them with weapons hanging loosely on their sides. The one with the silver hair stepped toward them and said, "Cloud."

"Kadaj," Cloud said emotionlessly.

"Well, well. Aren't we disagreeable today," he stepped toward them again and stopped immediately when they put they grasp their swords, "And distrusting too. As much as I would love to finish our businesses, I only came here to warn that little friend of yours."

He raised his aqua-green eyes and locked them with Tidus's, "Come no never to Tifa and any member of my family. If you do, I--"

"--Hope that it is a greeting not a threat that you were about to utter, Kadaj-san."

Startled by a presence they did not sense, they turned in unison to find Sakura, Keeper of Peace, smiling at them. Glancing at his men to sheath whatever they have out, he said mockingly, "Of course, Sakura-sama." Placing it most on the last two syllables.

She continued as if she did not hear the tone, "Well, I'm sure you have more important things to do than visiting others, Kadaj-san. So why don't you go out about your businesses?"

He took the hint unwillingly and left after one more glare at Tidus. When they are long gone, she sighed, "And you three better keep your merry selves out of trouble."

"Sorry," Reno and Tidus chorused. Cloud stood there with a half smile on his face, knowing that Sakura knows what he was thinking at that moment.

"But still, he _is_ a handful, no matter who he's with," Sakura grinned. All the tension was released at once and they laughed until they couldn't laugh anymore. Even Cloud chuckled.

"Still, thanks for getting us out," Tidus thanked her again.

"That's what friends do for each other," She looked at the clock tower and grimaced as she realized that she have to leave, "Well, I'll see you at the game tomorrow, right?"

"You can bet on that."


End file.
